Nothing stays hidden
by PCJAL
Summary: The past always catches up to you no matter how far you try to get away. Grace finds this out the hard way.  This is mainly a Grace fic, but of course has Grace/ Neil pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Nothing stays hidden forever.**

**Right, ever since watching The Bill, Grace's past has always been a bit of a mystery, so I thought I would explore that background a bit.**

**This story ignores that fact the Neil and Grace are together now and that Jake has ever gotten ill, it also ignores the fact the Max is/was a coke head.**

**It will be Neil and Grace…eventually perhaps, may have to shake things up with these other characters.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own much, only the OC' s in this, if I did own it all it would still be on the TV.**

**Just something a little different, hope you enjoy it all.**

Looking around the office all four officers, were working hard, typing away on computers, and completing files everyday mundane stuff. Looking out of his window, he lets out a huff, looking back at the phone on his desk and recalling the conversation he has just had._ Things are going to get interesting._

Walking out of his office he calls for attention from his team "listen up people, gets your things together we are heading to Sunhill, we are going to be in for a long one."

_Maybe I should explain who were are and what we do_- I am in charge of a team of four officers there is;

DS Kate HOWE- a 38yr old, single flirt. A massive flirt you may say- never in a steady relationship, always going from one guy to another, never committed to guys. Her work comes first, a bit like me, very fierce and protective of the team she calls hers. Always the first in work and the last to leave- if a job needs doing Kate is the one to do it, she doesn't mind getting down and dirty when needed, but will stick to the rules. Having been in SCD for 15yrs she is the next experienced one on the team. If its computer skills you're looking for than Kate is the one, having a knack for computers she is the computer whizz in the unit, _better than I will ever be._

Then there is DC Ian EDWARDS- 35yrs old, happily married, been on the team for 7yrs now, a good listener and will always talk things through before doing it. An ex firearms officer Ian is the cautious on of us, knowing that things could always go drastically wrong in our line of work. Being in the job for 13yrs he knows what to do, but will take risks and rather do things himself than rely on someone else, a trait that I am determined to get out of him. Due to their role, he still carries a firearm covert, and is the protection for the officers undercover_, wouldn't trust anyone else to watch their backs_.

Next up is DC Peter KNIGHT- 27yr old, happily single, content to stay that way, new to the team, it's the only department I think he is happy in, after discovering uniform was not for him- he quickly applied to SCD. A quiet man, he would rather being going through the intelligence than having a laugh, but is a good listener, I find that the team go to him with their problems and always seems to have the solution. Recently being trained in surveillance he has just finished his first surveillance job with Sally which was a success; seemingly having a knack for it he is ready for the next job, _working out quite nicely._

Last member of my team is DC Sally GIBSON- 29yr old, good looking girl, single, previously been an undercover officer, for 5yrs a good skill which serves her _and us _very well. She has just come off of an operation which lasted 8 months and resulted in a drug dealer being put away for 10yrs. Sally is determined to work her way up the ladder now, after being a constable for 10yrs, but she hates the paperwork which goes with it. Taking risks but getting the job done has earned the respect of her peers and she is being noticed in the higher ranks. _Well after I have been praising her to them._

Then there is _me_ DI Paul ANDERSON- a single 45yrs old, tall athletic, good looking, charmer- _naw only kidding_ -my wife left me as I am apparently a _work alcoholic_, but I am enjoying the single life- down the pub, out with the lads; I always have a joke, helps deal with the stuff we do, I am however protective of my team- I will always back them up and never let them down. After 27years on the force, I consider myself a veteran of SCD, being on here for 20yrs now, there is nothing that I don't know, or can't do.

All of us are firearms trained, but only carry when needed unlike Ian, who always does. There is a time and a place for firearms and it looks like this is the time and place.

That's the team, being very select in the officers which I want on the team, we have had a gap in the team since Grace left 3 years ago, with Grace being on the team for 8yrs she was involved in a very hard case which had her undercover for about 18mths, which resulted in many key players being put away for smuggling firearm to drugs into the country- costing the main player millions of pounds. It was one of their most successful operations, which none of them would ever forget soon._ Couldn't have asked for a better officer- she is going places that one._

_What we do…_ well it's called theSpecialist Crime Directorate**-** Eastern European organized crime- based at New Scotland yard, we deal mainly with covert operations of crime lords over in the UK. It is an intense unit, with many different angles to it. From drug dealing to dealing in firearms, we can deal with it all. We can spend years on one suspect but always getting results we want in the end. Nothing has ever gone wrong… well until now.

"What's at Sunhill?" Kate asks, not liking the look on her boss's face, standing up she walks around her desk to stand by him.

"Grace is there" Paul tells her.

Eyes widening in shock Kate leans on the desk behind her "he knows" she states, bringing a hand up to rub her forehead she repeats what Paul said "yeah gonna be a long one"

Feeling like he is out of the loop as the others seem to know who _Grace_ is, and what is going on. "Who is Grace, and who is _he_?" Peter asks the team. Looking around, he sees Kate, Ian and Sally look towards Paul. Looking at him as well as he waits for an explanation.

Perching on the edge of a desk Paul sighs "Grace… Dc Dasari was a member of our team; three years ago she left after being undercover for 18mths. She brought down a major crime lord called Thomas Denkins over here, got all of his key player put away, disrupted his _business_ he lost millions as we shut him down, he was bringing in drugs and firearms. However we couldn't get him put away, nothing would stick." Pausing he looks to see if Peter is under-standing it all, seeing him nod he continues.

"He knew obviously someone had betrayed him and it took him a while to figure out is was a cop, but he didn't know it was Grace, as we had her _arrested"_ using quotation marks in the air for affect " we gave her a fake trial everything, so we thought we had done enough, bu-ut I have just had a phone call saying he has found out Grace was the undercover officer, and he is set on getting to her and making her pay, as he believes it was her that brought him down." Looking at his watch, he pauses, "obviously we are not going to let this happen, Grace is- was a big part of the team then and I won't let anything happen to her.We are to go to Sunhill, I have a meeting with the Super there, and we are going to fill Grace in, on what is happening and protect her until we can stop him" Standing up he looks around his team, seeing Kate, and Ian nodding he smiles at them._ They would never let anything happen to Grace._

"What is she doing at the moment?" Ian asks

"She is on C.I.D at the moment, much slower paced than we are used to, but it's what she wanted, her team don't know about her past and I am not sure if we are going to tell them" Paul frowns, _that may be a problem actually._

"Close protection?" Ian queries, mentally going through his checklist and ticking of things he is going to need to protect Grace.

"Yes, it will be, you know what she is like I doubt she will be happy with that but she won't have a choice in the matter" Starting to walk back to his office, he turns at the last minute "I've got a bad feeling about this one guys" looking at the rest of his team, he sees that so have they.

Slamming his fists down on the table "I don't care how much it costs I want her gone, do you hear me! She cost me everything, everything I built gone!" Glaring at the man in front of him to get his message across,

"Fine, as long as we are understand each other. You never told me she was a cop, I just had a name, because of that my price has to rise- it's more difficult and more risky to me to put a hit on a cop. More chance of getting caught" Folding his arms across his chest, standing defiant.

"Like I said I don't care, as long as she is gone from here, she will not get away with this" Denkins snarls, _she will regret the day she got involved with me_. Bringing out an envelope from a draw within his desk, he throws it onto the desk. "£10,000, there you can have another £10,000 tomorrow and the rest when the job is done"

Nodding his head of acceptance of the money, he picks up the envelope and places it within in jacket, in turn bringing out another envelope. Placing it on the desk he turns to leave "it will be done by next week" with that he turns and leaves.

Watching him leave Denkins picks up the envelope which was left, shaking it the contents within falls out; photos. Picking them up he goes through them, they were all the same; it had her in them in. Leaving her house, in her car, at the local coffee shop, going into work, _this guy is worth all the money he wants. Your days are numbered Grace, numbered. _Placing the photos back into the envelope he slips them in the draw and locks it.

_Odd, DI Anderson, never heard of the bloke let alone his team, and they are coming here?_ Reading the email Meadow sighs, _better not be internal affairs or anything like that. _Replying to the email, giving a time which he could come down he hits send. _Well enough time for a cup of coffee and some breakfast before they get here_.

Walking down to the canteen Meadows bumps in Neil "morning Neil" he greets his DI.

"Morning boss" Neil replies.

"I don't suppose you have heard of DI Anderson at all?" Meadow asks, pushing the doors open to the canteen.

"Anderson, Anderson" Neil murmurs _rings a bell somewhere_. "It rings a bell, but I can't quite place it, why? What's the interest?" Asking for a tea and toast he looks at Meadows

"Probably nothing, but him and his _team_ are coming down her for a meeting in about 45minutes" looking at his watch. Placing his order as well they both pay.

"Team, as well eh? Admittedly that is a bit odd". Frowning at Meadows _internal affairs_ he thinks opening his mouth, but being cut off by Meadows.

"I had the same thought, internal affairs right?" Meadow says, seeing Neil nod, nodding in agreement. Grabbing their trays they take a seat and start on their breakfast. "Whatever it is, it must be important if an entire team are coming down," thinking aloud.

"Yeah, I guess you will find out in a bit" Neil says.

"Yeah, got a feeling I am not going to like it though" Meadow frowns back, taking a sip of his coffee he has a feeling this will be the only chance he is going to get to have a break today.

Finishing off breakfast, they both head to their respective offices. Walking into C.I.D Neil sees that his team has still not arrived as of yet, looking at his watch seeing it is only 7am _perks of not being the boss_. Loosening his tie already slightly, Neil sits down and begins his paperwork of the day, with no major cases on the go; it is pretty slow in the office, _going to be a long day I think_.

Turning on his computer he waits for it to load, _hmmm what was that name, DI…Anderson that was it, let's see who he is then._ Tapping his name into the computer, it comes up with his contact details.

Surname: ANDERSON

First name: Paul

Alias: Q.O 14

Department: Specialist Crime Directorate- Eastern European organized crime

Contact no: ext. 387141

_Eastern European organized crime that's the department Grace work with before us, huh wonder if she knows what is going on._ After reading his details, _we may have a job after all then._ Not thinking any more of it, Neil checks the rest of his emails.

_Nope nothing of interest there, well onto the paperwork then_, pulling a file from his tray Neil opens it and immerses himself into it reading and signing when he needed too.

Seating himself in his office, Jack doesn't bother opening anymore emails, _only get interrupted in a minute anyway._ Standing up and looking out of his window, he watches two cars pull up outside and ejected five people,_ must be my visitors _watching them.

Following them inside with his eyes, he waits the normal five minutes before there is the knocking on the door, turning around he calls for them to enter.

Watching the door open, he walks around his desk and offers his hand to the male that walks in "Hi there, I'm Superintendent Meadows" greeting him.

Shaking his hand back "Sir, thank you for seeing us I'm DI Anderson and this is my team" motioning to the four people piling in behind him.

Nodding his head in return his listens to the introductions "this is my DS, DS Howe, and these are my three DC's, DC Gibson, Knight and Edwards" pointing to each in turn.

"Pleasure" nodding his head again, "I would offer everyone a seat, but as you can see I only have two chairs" Walking back around his desk, he places himself in his chair. Watching DI Anderson and DS Howe take a seat, he waits until they are all settled. "So what can I do for you then?" asking the question that has been on his tongue since receiving the email this morning.

"Right, where to start, okay first of all do you know what we do?" Paul asks Jack. Getting a shake of the head as a response, "okay it will be easier if I explain that first. We work at the Specialist Crime Directorate**-** Eastern European organized crime unit, we deal with convert operations. Basically we put officers undercover to bring down major crime lords for drug and firearm smuggling" Explaining his job.

"Yep, yep I have knowledge of the unit, one of my officers came from there DC Dasari" Meadow says, "I take it you know her?" asking Paul. Getting a nod of positively Meadow asks the next question "I guess you want our help on something then?" _most likely reason they are here._

Screwing his face up slightly Paul says "Yeah kinda of" _that didn't sound quite right _berating himself. "The reason we are here is because of an old case of ours which involved Grace" Paul tells him.

Holding out his hand a file gets placed into it, from Ian. Placing it on Meadows desk he waits until he opens it and begins talking. "The case goes back to 2005 involving a guy called Denkins…"

After sitting listening to Paul explain everything to Jack, he sits back and lets out a breath he didn't realize he was holding "my god, I never knew what Grace was really involved in. I knew it was need to know stuff, but this…" trailing off and shaking his head slowly, letting it all sink in.

"Sir, this guy is dangerous, if our Intel is correct, Grace is in a lot of danger, Denkins won't stop until he has her dead, he will do what it takes" Trying to stress the importance of this man over to Meadows.

The realization dawning on him of how dangerous this was hit Meadows all of a sudden. "What do you need?" asking the only question he could fathom.

Smiling inside when he realizes that he won't get trouble with the super, he is honest with him "all we want to do it protect Grace, we are all trained in close protection and we just need your co-operation to help us find this guy and protect her at the same time."

Nodding his head "does Grace know?" Meadow asks.

Shaking his head Paul says "no not yet, when she gets in we will need to have a meet with her" taking back the file he hands it back to Ian.

"That's fine, you will be able to set up in the briefing room in C.I.D , in regards to the rest of the team, who do you want to know?" Meadow asks, now being able to slowly understand everything.

Wincing slightly "we would prefer it if it is only Grace that knew, it's not that I don't trust your officers, but I don't know them" Paul says unable to say any other reason.

Chewing his lip, "well that may be easier said than done, they are pretty close over there and they won't like being kept out of the loop" shaking his head.

_Great, just what I was not hoping for_ "okay, if it comes to it then I will, but I will prefer to speak with Grace first, and make sure she is okay with it after all this is all to do with her."

"Alright then, shall I show you to the briefing room to set up and I will get Grace to you?" Meadows ask standing up.

"Would be great thank you" Paul tells him "and thank you in advance for your help, we only want Grace to be safe in the end" following him out of the office.

Walking into CID, Meadow pauses by Neil office, pointing into the empty briefing room at the end of the office Meadow says "you can use that room at the end" looking over at Anderson.

Smiling back at him, he replies "Thank you sir". Nodding at Neil when he spies him standing up in his office, they head towards the briefing room.

Hearing voices outside his office Neil looks up, and then stands up when he sees Meadows there, with another male. Seeing the male nod at him, Neil gives as slight nod back to him. "Sir…?" He leaves the question hanging when he sees the male and more people head to the briefing room at the end.

Walking into his office Meadow starts "Neil, that was DI ANDERSON and his team from-"

"Specialist Crime Directorate" cutting Meadows off. "I looked him up earlier" When he sees the questioning look on his bosses face. "What are they doing here?"

"That will all be explained later by them, but first they will need to speak with Grace when she gets in" he tells him.

"Grace, why? Why can't I be filled in now"_ god I sound like a whining child_.

"Look Neil, it's complicated, but I promise that you and the rest of the team will be filled in once they have spoken to Grace" he says. Seeing him opening his mouth again, Meadow puts his hand up "that is Grace's old team in there, and something has happened, which involves an old case she was on, they just need to talk with her first. Okay?"

_What the hell is going on!_ " well it doesn't look like I have much of a choice does it, really" Turning to look back at the people moving around in the end room- setting up laptops, and pulling files out.

"Trust me Neil" getting his attention again "this is not going to be smooth sailing and it's going to be a long day"

Sitting back down in his chair, he watches Meadow leave his office. Sighing he checks his watch _nearly 8 guys will be here in a minute._ No sooner had he said that the doors open to CID and Banksy and Terry walk in.

"Morning b-"Terry begins, but halts when he sees a room full of people he doesn't know "er boss?" turning to his office, along with Banksy

"I don't know a lot guys, Meadows wouldn't tell me. All I know at this time is that we will be filled in soon" Neil tells them.

"Filled in soon about what?" Stevie pipes up, catching the tail end of his sentence.

Turning around Terry sees Stevie and Mickey standing behind them, nodding his head in the direction of the briefing room "what they are doing here"

Looking in that direction, Stevie clamps eyes on the team of five mulling around the table, "Internal affairs?" asking everyone.

Shaking his head "no, they are from Specialist Crime Directorate… they are Grace's old team" dropping that bombshell on everyone draws silence.

With everyone knowing that Grace has been very quiet on her previous post, never talking about it, never giving up information even though she had been interrogated over it before, draws intrigue from everyone.

"Is Grace in yet?" Stevie asks looking around the office.

"No not yet" Neil tells her. "Alright guys stop cluttering my office and let's try and do some work until we find out what is going on"

Everyone recognizing the dismissal they trudge to their desk, and start getting step up for the day. With everyone sitting down at their desks, Neil notices that the DI keeps looking out of the office over the desks.

Checking his watch again _8.30 Grace is never late._ Neil picks up his phone to call her, scrolling down to her name he is about to press the call button, when Grace bustles into his office.

"Sir, sorry I am late- I had car trouble this morning, I had to get a cab in here in the end" Grace informs him, whilst undoing her coat.

"No problem Grace, um have you noticed…" Neil asks her watching her shrug her coat off in his office _if only she would do this at another place. Get your mind out of the gutter Neil!_

"Uh, no sir, what's going on?" Grace asks.

Standing up Neil walks around his desk and stops in front of her. Grabbing hold of her upper arms gently he turns her around in his office. _Why didn't you just tell her to turn around! _Standing behind her he points over her shoulder, gently making contact with her again and out of his office towards the briefing room he says "them".

_Does he need to stand so close, I can't concentrate properly _Grace thinks whilst focusing on the people he is pointing too. With the word _them_ echoing in her ear, Grace involuntary takes a small step back, bumping into Neil when she sees who they are.

Feeling a sharp intake of breath and her body push against him, Neil can't help but bring his hands up to cup her arms "Grace?" starting to worry "you okay".

Pulling herself back into the room, Grace realizes the position she is in with him, stepping away she turns to face him. _He looks so worried bless him_ when she sees the concern all over his face. "Yeah I'm okay; it's just a blast from the past that's all. What are they doing here? We got a case?" asking him.

Not convinced by her words, but Neil lets it slide, shrugging his shoulders "I don't know, they had a meeting with the super earlier, and then they came in here to set up. All I know is that we will be filled in, once they had spoken to you first"

Eyes widening slightly at the last part all Grace manages to squeak out is "me sir?"

"Yeah, so I guess you better head in there, as it looks like they have seen you anyway" Neil motions to the room, when he sees the other officers stop working and look out towards his office.

Nodding her head at him, Grace turns and leaves the office, giving a slight smile at her team who looked on with intrigue and a slight bit of concern etched into their faces.

Walking into the briefing room, Grace closes the door behind her.

**Well…. What did you all think? **

**It will be explained in the next chapter in more detail who Denkins is and the role Grace had within his 'circle'.**

**Let me know what you think R & R as usual guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for your reviews, **

**Here is the next chapter, it may seem a little out of character but stick with it!**

Watching her enter the room and close the door behind her, Neil stays rooted to the stop. Staring at the briefing room at the end, he is soon joined by Banksy.

"You alright Gov.?" Banksy asks joining him, in staring at the room.

"Yeah fine Banksy" keeping his eyes on Grace, _she didn't look too happy did she?_

Watching her, Neil sees Grace greeting the group. Receiving hugs yes_ including the DI. What the hell, how come I never get a greeting like that!_ and a handshake from one of them. Seeing them all sit around the table, he quashes down the jealously that arises when he sees the DI place his hand on Graces back to lead her to a chair._ How well do they know each other_ frowning at the action.

"Hey boss" Terry calls from outside, seeing he has his attention he waves him over. "I found out some info on them" he continues when he and Banksy reaches his desk.

When everyone had assembled around his desk he starts. Pointing at the brown haired female " That there is DS Kate Howe she has been on SCD for 15yrs, a bit of a computer whizz apparently been in the job for about 20yr, right out of college, this is all she knows."

Moving onto the person sitting next to her, he flicks his finger at him "next to her is DC Ian Edwards, he has been with SCD for about 7yrs, he is an ex-firearms officer, think he has been in for about 13yrs, then… there is…DC…sally Gibson, been in for 10yrs been on SCD for 5yrs, seems she has always been some sort of undercover officer"

Shifting to the male opposite the DS, Terry carries on "that there is DC Peter Knight, not much on him came from uniform… new to SCD. Then last but not least the DI, he has been in the job for 25yrs, 20 of those on SCD, so uh pretty experienced there"

Looking up at everyone he sees that they are all focussed on the briefing room "a bit of a strange bunch, not much info on them to be honest- not sure exactly what they do, pretty secret stuff. I have certainly never heard of any of them before" Terry says.

"Yeah, I tried to find out about them too, but didn't get any luck. I wonder what they are all doing here then." Stevie asks the room.

"Hmmm"is all Neil says, his eyes still fixed on Grace _she doesn't look happy watching_ her get up from her chair and walk to the window.

"How long has he known?" Folding her arms across her chest, Grace turns back and looks at Paul.

"We think for a couple of weeks, Grace you know as well as I do, that this threat is real, if he finds you…" Paul trails off.

Nodding understandingly, she looks out of the briefing room towards her current team, _don't try and be covert guys_ when she spies all of them looking at her giving them a brief smile, she turns back to Paul. "What is going to happen then? You said my Super knows, what about the rest of my team"

Flicking his eyes over to Kate, Paul takes a gulp, "well I don't want them to know, and there is no need for them too-"

Shaking her head at him "No, they need to know, you know what Denkins is like, if he can't get to me then he will go after everyone I know. You know that" _How dare he, I can't believe his is willing to risk my teams lives, all for the sake of some control!_

"No Grace, I am not telling them, we can sort this out ourselves" Paul retorts putting his foot down._ We don't need anyone else, we are good as a team, and I don't need some CID officers poking their nose in our business._ Looking back up at Grace he gulps at the look she is giving him _oh boy!_

"How dare you!" Grace shouts walking up to him, "you don't get to decide, it's me that he is after and we all know what he is like! I am not willing to put my friend's lives on the line, because you want to play macho man, and sort it out yourself" punctuating the last four word with a point of her finger at his chest.

"Excuse me DC Dasari! You will remember who you are talking too, I am your senior officer and I will decide who I want to be informed of this situation" Paul counters back taking a step towards her.

_How dare he_ "How dare you!" raising her voice again "you, the big DI who flouts the rules all the time, you are the one always telling us to trust the team. Well they are my team now" pointing to her team now standing there gob-smacked at seeing this side of Grace, "not you and I want them told. If you can't handle that _sir_ then I don't want your help and you can leave, that I can decide." Breathing deeply Grace clenches her fists together._ I can't believe how much he has changed; he used to be so different._

Shaking her head at him when see she that he is not going to respond, _I've got to get out of here._ Walking to the door Grace turns back to her old team "I know we haven't spoken in a few years, but I never thought you would change so much. I don't want your help if you are going to sacrifice my team in the process" yanking the door open, Grace stalks out of the briefing room.

Coming to a halt when she see her team staring at her, _would be quite comically if the situation was different_. Stevie standing there opened mouthed, looking between her and the briefing room,

Mickey trying to hide a grin but not succeeding, Terry looking like he could kill the DI seeing his gaze towards the room _with a glare like that I wouldn't doubt it, _Banksy frowning in confusion and the DI just staring at her, _ what's he thinking, I can't read him._

Not being able to tear her gaze from him she chews her bottom lip, mumbling "excuse me" Grace ducks her head and walks pass them all heading out of the office.

"Wow" Terry breathes out, staring back at the briefing room.

"Yeah, I second that, I never knew Grace had that in her" Mickey shakes his head.

"I don't think they did either" Banksy nods his head in their direction.

Looking over at the briefing room they see that they all looked in shock. "Looks like the DI is in for round two" Stevie says, noticing the DS start talking with the DI waving her arms around.

Still staring at the door Grace left through, Neil gets up and walks out as well.

Smiling lightly at each other the team leave him to it, and carry on chatting away.

Heading into the canteen Neil spies Grace sitting at the table in the corner of the canteen, partially hidden one of the many support columns located in there.

Grabbing two cups of tea Neil heads over to her and places one in front of her before sitting down opposite.

"Thank you" Grace murmurs, placing her hands around the cup to steady them.

"S'ok" answering back, _she looks worried, whatever this is it can't be that bad surely?_ Not wanting to bombard her with questions Neil just sits there and waits.

"I've uh- never really spoken about my previous post, partly because it was so need- to- know stuff, but I mainly I just wanted to forget about it" Grace starts off, looking up at Neil she smiles when she sees the concern on his face.

"Grace, if you don't want to tell us you haven't got to, we all know that your previous job was pretty secret, and we will never push you about it" Neil tells her.

_So sweet, no Grace you can't think like that he is your boss!_ Shaking her head to rid herself of these

thoughts, "No, I want you guys to know, this-this case is, will be hard and I don't-I uh, I don't want any more secrets", telling him.

Taking the plunge, Neil grabs her hand gently "Grace listen to me, don't worry about anything, I- we will all be here for you" squeezing it softly. _Did she notice my slip up? _

Letting out a breath she didn't realises she was holding, Grace squeezes his hand back "thank you", a small smile tugging at her lips. Releasing his hand, she takes a sip of her tea. _This is a new side to him, I know that we have been getting on pretty well lately- but this touchy feely stuff is new._

Sighing lightly, "I guess I had better go back in and apologise" looking towards the canteen doors.

Shaking his head "no" Neil says, seeing he has her attention he continues "don't, you have no need to, just another cop who's power has gone to his head, and he doesn't like it when he doesn't get his own way. Trust me I know" chuckling at the end. Getting a smile out of her which he wanted, he smiles back.

_I really don't want to go back, quite happily sit here with her all day, but I guess we ought too._ "But I guess we better go back, I am guessing we are going to have a briefing soon" he tells her, downing his tea.

"Yeah, guess so" finishing off her tea she rises the same time Neil does.

Walking back together to CID Grace holds in a smile when she feels Neil walking closer to her than normal, brushing his arm against her every time it swings, opening the doors and gently putting his hand on her back to lead her through.

Taken a deep breath as they reach CID, Grace hovers outside. "You ready?" Grace asks.

Raising an eyebrow "shouldn't I be asking you that?" he says.

Smiling lightly, she shakes her head "I know what this is all about, you don't, it's going to be a long one I think" she informs him.

Nodding his head at her "ok, but we will get through this, together alright?" _I mean as a team, as a team. Yeah right_ his mind counters back.

Nodding back at him, they both head into the office.

"Hey Grace" Stevie comes up to her, "looks like you have backing in there" pointing over her shoulder "the DS has been having a go at the DI since you left" telling her, "doesn't look like DI rank holds a lot of power" chuckling at the end.

Smiling at her "no, it never did", looking around her, Grace sees her team looking, watching, and waiting for… something. "Well I better go back in there, and sort this out" saying to the room.

Walking back into the briefing room, Kate gives her a smile "don't worry Grace, we have had a chat" glaring at Paul "and he has finally come around, if you get your team in, we can brief them and start planning what to do".

"Thanks Kate" Grace tells her, turning around she holds in a smile when she sees her team still watching her. Motioning for them to come in, she watches them head her way.

Sitting around the table, it is a bit of a squeeze with all 11 officers but somehow they manage it. With Kate, Paul, Ian, Peter and Sally one side and Terry, Mickey, Stevie, Banksy, Neil and Grace on the other the tension is evident in the small room.

Clearing his throat "first of all, I'll introduce each of us for whoever doesn't know, I am DI Paul Anderson, this is my DS Kate Howe, DC Ian Edwards, Dc Peter Knight and DC Sally Gibson, we all work at the Specialist Crime Directorate**-** Eastern European organized crime over at Scotland yard, we basically do a lot of undercover covert operations dealing with drugs and firearms bringing down the main dealers and players." Seeing everyone understand he takes a breath.

"Right, I'll give you these" Paul states sliding three folders over to Stevie.

Passing one to Mickey and the other along to Neil, they all open the folder and lean in to look, all except Grace not wanting to look at the face of the male who wants her dead.

"Okay, that person on the front there. He is the man that has put a hit out on Grace" Paul tells them all._ Ohh whiplash,_ when he sees the Sunhill team snap their heads up to look at him.

_A hit, on Grace, Jesus Christ _Neil thinks looking to his right at Grace. Seeing her sitting back in her chair looking at her lap not looking at anyone his heart goes out to her.

"Let me start at the beginning" Paul says bringing the attention back to him.

Shifting his seat, moving it closer to Grace slightly, he leans back in it resting his arm on the arm, settling it against Graces. Focussing back on Paul he listens as he starts.

"It all began in 2005, we became aware of a major player who had decided to move his _business_ over to the UK. His business was on the large scale importing drugs and firearms. He was very active in Italy, until he crossed the wrong people and he came here. The guy is called Thomas Denkins, he is the one in the picture." Flicking over the page, Paul carries on.

"We quickly managed to get an officer on the inside- Grace. He was looking for someone to deal with his money laundering side of things, so it was easy. Grace moved his money around everywhere, he never needed to touch it." Glancing at Grace briefly Paul takes a breath. "I won't go into the details; you don't need to know them really. However you're super knows all of the details if you want to be bored"

Getting a brief smile out of some of them he carries on. "He had several main players underneath him; they dealt with everything, from the arrangement of bringing the goods into the UK and distributing the goods over here. Grace was undercover for 18mnths in the end, getting all the evidence she could. In the end we done it, we got all of his main boys underneath him. They were sentenced for numerous years each- lengthy sentences, we even gave Grace a fake trail so she would not be discovered as the insider" Hearing a snort Paul stops and looks across from him.

Ignoring the snort he carries on "but we couldn't get Denkins, nothing would stick, he was too clever. Made sure nothing could link him to anything, so we could never charge him with anything. Denkins never knew who betrayed him, well until now." Stopping once again he sits back in his chair and glances at Grace.

Pursing his lips together he speaks again "I have received information that Denkins found out who the undercover officer was, he knows its Grace. The Intel we have received states that a hit has been put out on Grace, he won't stop until he has made Grace pay, for essentially bringing down his entire empire," telling the room bluntly.

"Now obviously we are not going to let this happen, we are all close protection trained and we intend on getting this guy before anything happens" Finishing off his tale.

Letting it sink in Paul and his team do not say anything just watch and wait for reactions, true to form they don't have to wait that long.

"Close protection?", "a hit", "empire?" Were a few questions asked.

"Yes, we are all firearms trained, the aim here is too protect Grace, find the hit man and get Denkins once and for all" Kate speaks up, letting Paul have a break.

Nodding in agreement with her, Paul sits up in his chair. "Right, I guess we need to work out the logistics then" looking over at Neil.

"Yeah, let's go to my office. Grace I think you need to be involved as well. "Getting up from his chair Neil heads to the door. "Guys I suggest you start digging around" looking at his team, he then leaves the room with DI Anderson and Grace in tow.

Shutting the door to his office, Neil turns around, seeing Grace standing looking out of his window, Neil starts to panic, _what if there is a shooter out there? Can he see Grace? Stop panicking Neil!_

"Right, I suggest 24hr protection, if possible Grace to stay somewhere else, until at least this is all over" Paul states getting to the point.

Hearing the words wash over him, Neil looks over at Grace who was still staring out of the window. _I guess it's the only way to keep her safe._ Nodding his head at Paul, he agrees. "Yeah that's fine, if you can obviously sort out the protection detail." Getting a nod from him, he watch Paul leave his office closing the door behind him.

Turning to look back at Grace, he can see that she is _upset? Scared? _Standing at the window, back ridgeley straight, arms folded close to her chest, staring at nothing, her mind in overdrive. "Grace" he says softly bringing her back into the room.

Turning around she looks at Neil, attempting to give him a small smile, she knows she fails badly when she gets a pity smile back. "Sorry about this" is all she can manage.

Shaking his head, he walks over to her, facing out of the window "nothing to be sorry for Grace, this isn't your fault, you was just doing your job"

Turning to look back out of the window, she sighs "I know I sometimes just wish I never undertook that job, I would not be in this position if I didn't", bowing her head at the last part.

"I think we all feel like that sometimes" he tells her, _is that all you can say idiot!_

"Yeah, I just don't want to get you all involved that's all" telling him honestly, looking at him from the corner of his eye.

"Grace, it looks like it is too late for that, but don't worry we wouldn't let you go through this all on your own" turning to face her, continuing he takes a breath. "Did you hear what DI Anderson said?"

"Oh no, sorry sir, I-uh, I- was-" Grace stutters.

Waving his hand he cuts her off, "don't worry Grace, I don't expect you to hear everything today, its only nine and its already been a very long day" reassuring her. "Anderson he said he will organise a 24hrs protection detail, and you need to stay somewhere else till this is over" explaining it to her.

Shaking her head, "No I don't need all of this Guv, I'll be fine on my own, I don't need a protection detail, I will be fine at home", staring at him

_So stubborn, _"Grace, I don't want too but I will make it an order if I have too. You can't be on your own, I won't let you get hurt" saying to her.

Closing her eyes, she sighs, "Guv, I don't need anyone to help me, I'll be fine on my own"_ I always am_.

Looking back out of his office he sees everyone is busy in the briefing room at the end, not noticing them in his office. Moving closer to her, he brings his hand up to her back, causing her to turn and look at him. Dropping his hand, he looks back at her " Grace, you can't do this on your own, there is some mad man out there, who to put it bluntly wants you dead, and I am not going to let that happen to you. Okay?" _I'm sorry Grace I didn't mean to be so harsh, but you are so stubborn sometimes!_

Staring at him Grace blinks slowly, closing her eyes again _sounds like he cares about me _laughing to herself silently _don't be silly Grace he is just your boss._ "Okay, but I want to stay at home- that I won't bend on" saying to him.

"Okay, I'll have to get surveillance in your house though, no arguing with that one" Neil reasons with her.

"Thank you sir" Grace tells him, giving him a smile.

"Alright, let's join the gang then see if we can sort all this out then eh!" giving her a quick grin, he leads her out of the office.

Several hours' later things were moving along, albeit slowly things were moving. Kate and Mickey were working together trying to track down the movements of Denkins. Banksy and Peter were going through Intel- to see if they could find any associates of his. Terry and Sally were checking up of the players put away. Stevie and Ian were organising the surveillance for Grace's house.

It seemed that both teams were getting along quite well; all working together, both Neil and Paul observed this.

"I need to go and see the super" Paul says to Neil, getting his attention he carries on "I need to get authorisation for Grace to carry a firearm" Seeing Neil raise an eyebrow, he speaks again "Grace was firearms trained 3 years ago- was part of the requirements to be on the team, although her licencing has relapsed, I will speak with the super to see if I can get it re-activated" he finishes.

_Fire armed trained, what else don't I know about Grace?_ Neil muses, nodding his head he watches Paul leave the office. Looking back into the office he looks around for Grace, _where is she?_ he says to himself when he can't find her.

Poking his head out of the office "where is Grace?" he asks the group.

"She'll be back in a minute Gov., just went to get something to drink" Terry tells him.

A few minutes later true to his word Grace re-enters CID carrying a cup of coffee. Waving her in when she looks up, he shuts the door when she stops in front of his desk. Walking around the front of his desk he perches on the edge facing her. "How you holding up?" is the only thing he can think of to ask._ What sort of question is that!_

Letting out a sigh, Grace's shoulders slump a little. "I'm doing okay, it's still just dawning on me that this is only just the beginning", pausing "I know what this guy is like, when he sets his mind on something he doesn't stop until its finished."

_Oh Grace, I wish I could fix this for you_. "Hopefully we will get this guy soon Grace, you got to trust us" telling her.

_He doesn't understand_ "It's not that sir, I do trust you- all of you." Taking a deep breath Grace turns around and walks to the window looking out into the room. "Paul, didn't tell you everything…"

_Paul, Paul! How close were they? _"What didn't he tell me, if there is something that is going to help us, I need to know?"

Shaking her head, Grace turns back to him "no, it won't help us at all" not wanting to say anymore.

Frowning Neil pushes himself up from the table and takes the two steps to her, "what is it then Grace, what don't I know?" asking softly. _It's not like Grace to withhold information from me, but I can see its troubling her._ "Take a seat Grace and tell me".

Watching her take the offered seat in front of his desk, Neil walks around and places himself in his seat. Not wanting to push her Neil waits for her to speak.

Taking a deep breath she begins. "When I was undercover, it was about 15mths in and things were moving fast. Denkins started to suspect there was an undercover officer in his mist, imported goods were being seized, and people were starting to get arrested so his suspicions were raised." Closing her eyes as the memories wash over her, she pauses for a moment.

Looking down at her lap she continues, "There was an incident whereby Denkins pulled four of us in, he uh- knew one of us was it, was the undercover officer. We knew that-uh, we knew that one of us wouldn't be leaving there alive" stopping at the end of the sentence, Grace composes herself.

_He didn't, oh my god! _" Grace, you haven't got to say anymore, I don't want you to go through it again" Neil tells her, watching her all he wanted to do was take her in his arms and hold her until this was all over with.

Looking up at him, she smiles weakly at him _I wish things were different_ she thinks as she sees the concern written on his face. _"_No, you need to know- you should be aware of all of the details. Denkins didn't say anything to us, he just watched and waited, and then the next thing I remember is him pulling out a gun. He shot the guy standing next to me, in the head, no hesitance at all just bang and he was gone. After that he seemed satisfied with things and we were sent out. I will never forgot that moment, it plays on my mind so much, maybe I could of done something to prevent it or called in back up" trailing off._ You have gone through this some many times in your head Grace, but nothing will change, it never does._

"Don't beat yourself up Grace, if you had said something he could of killed you" seeing her bow her head, Neil gets up and walks round his desk. Not caring that the rest of the team was outside, he crouched in front of Grace. "Thank you for telling me Grace, I know it was hard for you, but thank you" giving her a small smile.

Nodding her head, she lifts it not realising how close he was to her. Catching the scent of his aftershave, Grace breathes it in. _He smells so nice, warm, and secure. Stop thinking like that Grace, it is never going to happen._" I just thought you ought to know" is all she can squeak out.

Sensing she doesn't want to say anymore, Neil stands up and walks to the window "I don't know if you are aware, but DI Anderson has gone to the super to see if he can get your firearms licence back" turning back around to see her reaction.

Eye-widening at that thought, "oh yeah, I suppose it makes sense". Feeling Neil staring at her, she risks a look, seeing a grin on his face is not what she was expecting. Raising an eyebrow at him in a silent question, he smiles at her.

"I never knew you were fire-armed trained" shaking his head at her "every time I started talking about it, you never said a word" asking her _why_ with his eyes.

Biting down a smile, Grace shrugged her shoulders "it was your thing, plus to be honest I am not a lover of them, so I just never brought it up"

"Okay, I'll let you off with that one, just no more secrets alright", Neil says to her teasingly.

Standing up, Grace's eyes sparkle "I've got to have some secrets Gov. otherwise where is the mystery?" she says with a smile on her lips.

Walking to the door Grace hears movement behind her, peering over her shoulder she sees Neil walking up to her " well I'm determined to find them all out then" he breathes into her ear as he passes her, touching her back lightly.

_What was that? Is Neil Manson flirting?_ Thoughts were flying through her mind, holding in a smile she joins him and the others.

**Well what did you all think?**

**Please R & R **


End file.
